The purpose of the research described in this proposal is the development of a new method of resolving enantiomeric compounds by gas chromatography. The novel aspect of the approach is that the racemic compound is mixed with an optically pure resolving agent and the mixture injected on to a gas chromatography column. Interactions among the racemate and resolving agent molecules during the early part of the mixtures passage through the column causes the enantiomers to separate. As the mixture progresses through the column the resolved enantiomers are then separated by interaction with the column packing from the resolving agent. The research underway is designed to explore the scope of the method of resolution and to establish guidelines for determining the optimum set of chromatographic parameters for effecting a given resolution. In addition, the nature of the interactions among racemate, resolving agent and the column are being studied by difference circular dichroism.